


Young Americans - Season 2

by Son_of_a_Preacherman



Series: Young Americans Continues [2]
Category: Daria (Cartoon), Dawson's Creek, Young Americans (TV)
Genre: College, F/M, Investigations, M/M, Major Illness, Party, Romance, Trans Character, Transitioning, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Son_of_a_Preacherman/pseuds/Son_of_a_Preacherman
Summary: Our Characters have graduated from high school and are moving onto the next stage of their lives, college. Scout and Bella will continue to investigate their past, Jake is transitioning (in more ways than one), while Hamilton tries to figure out what it all means. Meanwhile, Will is bored and lacking in direction until a chance encounter with an old acquaintance gives him a renewed sense of purpose.Additionally, the people Jake is living with will have their own stories, but it will all connect up.
Relationships: Andrea/Charles "Upchuck" Rutthiemer III, Bella Banks/Scout Calhoun, Hamilton Fleming/Jake Pratt, WIll Krudski/Gretchen Witter
Series: Young Americans Continues [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884604
Collections: Preacherverse





	1. 201 - Transition

**Author's Note:**

> Moving into season 2, the town of Rawley will be left behind, along with all of the secondary charaters. In there place, four new characters will be introduced. One from Dawson’s Creek, three from Daria (already established to take place in the same universe in which my stories are set). From Dawson’s Creek, we have Pacey’s older sister, Gretchen Witter, who has returned to College, after having dropped out the previous year. From Daria, the charaters of Tom Sloan, Charles Ruttheimer III, aka Upchuck and Andrea.  
> The setting will be the prestigious Bromwell University, which our characters toured in the previous season. Following on from where we left off, Bella and Scout continue to investigate their shared past, Jake is a few months into his transition, and Hamilton is still wrestling with his feelings and what it all means. While all this is happening, Will Krudski, who went though so much to get here, is beginning to wonder what the point of it all was, when a chance encounter with someone from his past changes everything for him.
> 
> For this season, the theme song will be Somewhere Over the Rainbow by Israel Kamakawiwoʻole, which was actually heard in the series.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now in college, Bella and Scout continue to investigate their past, Will encounters an old acquaintance and Jake transitions in more ways than one, meeting some new friends. Meanwhile, Hamilton tries to grapple with his feelings and deals with a new room-mate.

Will and Scout were shovelling food onto plates in the main dining hall at Bromwell University. It was hardly glamorous, but it was work nevertheless.

“So, here we are” Will observed

“In College” Scout continued

“And working” Will replied

“Just like back in Rawley” Scout suggested

“Its almost like we never left” Will suggested, wryly

“Do I detect a hint of cynicism in your voice?” Scout asked

“Its just, after all the effort that I, that we all went through to graduate...” Will trailed off

“What about it?” Scout asked

“I’m just wondering what the point of it all was” Will stated

“Freshman blues” Scout replied “That’s what they call it”

“Is that right?” Will replied “How are things with you and Bella?” Will asked, changing the subject

“Why don’t you ask her yourself?” Scout asked, upon realising she was standing right in front of them, holding a lunch tray

“Hey guys. How goes the food service business?” she asked

“Pretty good. How are you settling in?” Will asked

“Good, thanks to my RA here. Will, Scout, this is Gretchen...” Bella began

“Witter” Will interrupted

“I’m sorry, do we know each other?” Gretchen asked

“Hey, you’re holding up the line” A voice came from behind them

“Well finish this later” Bella promised

Will glanced at the clock on the wall. Their shift would be over in about ten minutes.

* * * * *

“As I was saying, I’m Will Krudski”

“And how do we know each other?” Gretchen asked, now genuinely curious

“I used to be friends with your brother, Pacey. I moved away several years ago, then came back the year before last”

“Oh, now I remember” Gretchen said “Didn’t you get a scholarship to some fancy boarding school?” she asked

“Yeah, and last I heard you were taking a break from college, but you were going back” Will replied

“Hey guys, I don’t mean to cut this short, but Scout and I have to leave.” Bella announced

“We’ll catch up with you later, okay” Scout said, and then the two left

“So, as I was saying, I took some time off last year for health reasons, made it up in summer classes, graduated, and I’m now doing my PhD” Gretchen explained

“Well, I graduated by the skin of my teeth and managed to just get in here, on a scholarship” Will explained

“I bet that’s a hell of a story” Gretchen suggested

“I used to have a massive crush on you” Will declared “Dawson too, I think”

“Is that right?” Gretchen asked

“Its funny, sitting here with you, after all these years, its almost like the universe is trying to tell us something” Will suggested

“And what might that something be?” Gretchen asked

“That you should go out with me” Will stated, boldly

“Really?” Gretchen thought about it for a moment, and then said “Why not”

* * * * *

It was orientation day at the student housing co-op. Everyone was sitting in a circle for self introductions.

“Hello everyone, I’m Kerry and I’ve been living here for a while, so if you have any questions, please feel free to approach me. I’ve been doing my masters in gender studies here for the past year. I did my undergrad at the University of Pennsylvania, and I’m originally from a small town in Baltimore called Havre DeGrace, which you probably haven’t heard of. Now, usually we go around to the left…”

“Hi Everyone. I’m Tom Sloane. I’m a sophomore. I’ve just moved in, after moving out of a frat house last year. I never really fit in there, but I feel like I might fit in better here. I’m majoring in Business, but I’m thinking of switching to something else...”

“My name is Jake. I’m from New York, by way of Connecticut. I’m a freshman and I just started HRT. I heard this would be a good place to live while transitioning, and I guess that’s it for me”

“And what are your preferred pronouns?” Kerry asked

“He, him, I guess” Jake said half-heartedly

“Okay, I guess I’m next. My name is Andrea. I’m a sophomore, studying literature, with a minor in languages. I’m originally from a town called Lawndale, Maryland”

* * * * *

“Hey, did you say you were from Lawndale?” Tom asked, after the self introductions were over

“Yeah, why?” Andrea replied

“Because I’m also from Lawndale” Tom explained

“Oh yeah, I think I’ve heard of you. Didn’t you used to date Daria Morgendorffer?”

“Yep, that was me” Tom said, blushing

“And Jane Lane”

Er, yeah” Tom replied, blushing

“And there was a bit of overlap, which caused some tension between the two of them”

“How do you know Daria and Jane?” Tom asked, changing the subject

“I don’t. Not really. We had some classes together in high school. But we never really hung out. I think I’ve always regretted that” Andrea explained

“I see” Tom interjected

“Why did you leave your frat?” Andrea asked

“Depends on who you asked. According to them, I leaked information about sexual assault allegations against my brothers to the student newsletter and was kicked out” Tom explained

“And what’s your version?” Andrea asked

“I left of my own volition, due to a culture of endemic sexism.” Tom replied

“That’s cool, taking a stand like that” Andrea stated

“Yeah, but it cost me a lot” Tom explained

“and what was that?” Andrea asked

“Well, my entire social circle has ostracised me, and I had to find a new place to live” Tom stated

“I’m sorry” Andrea said, sympathetically

“I’m not” Tom replied, flatly

“I’m going to introduce myself to Jake. He seems cool and I’ve never met anyone like him before” Andrea declared, but then Jake left before she had the chance.

 _Just tell her!_ Tom thought to himself, but said nothing

* * * * *

“Hey Jake, if there’s anything I can do to help you to get settled in, let me know” Kerry said

“Actually, there is one thing. Since you seem to know so much about what I’m going through, could you explain it to people and answer some of their questions. Its getting exhausting” Jake replied

“Of course” Kerry said

Then Scout and Bella entered the room.

“Hey guys” Jake said “I’m sorry, I don’t have time to catch up. I have an appointment with my specialist”

“At the medical clinic?” Bella asked

“At the Bromwell hospital, actually” Jake explained

“Well, in that case, let us give you a lift. We’re heading that way anyway” Scout offered

Alright, but we need to go now” Jake insisted, and the three of them left together

* * * * *

Will noticed someone leaving Hamilton’s dorm room, as he entered

“Was that your roommate?” Will asked

“Yeah, Charles Rutthiemer III” Hamilton explained “Ladies man and insufferable misogynist, on his way to meet his girlfriend”

“Speaking of which, have you spoken to Jake since,,,?” Will trailed off

“No” Hamilton stated

“And are you any closer to figuring this out?” Will asked

“Honestly, I understand what Jake’s going through. I’ve done a lot of reading on it over the summer” Hamilton explained

“But…?” Will asked

“I still don’t know how I feel about it, about him” Hamilton stated

“Aha, you said him” Will observed

“Yeah, like I said, I understand it. I know to use the right pronouns. I trained myself on it over the summer” Hamilton said

“So, if Jake’s a guy, and if the usual nomenclature applies, that would make him your...” Will teased

Hamilton said nothing

“Boyfriend” Will said

“I guess” Hamilton replied half-heartedly

“You don’t sound too sure of that” Will stated

“Its the one part of this I’m not sure of” Hamilton explained

“Your relationship” Will observed

“Yeah, but I’ll have to figure it out eventually” Hamilton observed

* * * * *

“So, Jake, how are you coping with college life?” Scout asked

Scout was driving Bella and Scout into town.

“Pretty well” Jake repliled “All things considered

“So, would you say you’re _transitioning_ well?’ Bella asked cheekily

Scout and Jake cringed at Bella’s attempted joke.

“I’m sorry, I had to say at least one” Bella explained

“So, I take it you’ve explained this to Will and Scout?” Jake replied

“As best I could” Bella replied

“And are you two any closer to the answers you’re seeking?” Jake asked

“Maybe, we’re on our way to meet someone about it.” Bella explained

“I hope you find what you’re looking for” Jake said

“So do I. Especially considering how much I’m paying” Scout said

* * * * *

“Charles, we’ve been going out for over a year. In that time, you’ve flirted in anything in a skirt, in front of me, more times than I can remember. Any time I’ve called you on it, you simply replied with _feisty_. Its clear to me you’re not going to change. So, its over.” Andrea stated. Charles looked as if he was about to cry.

* * * * *

“So, I’m pretty close to finding answers. I’d like to collect DNA samples from each of you” the detective explained

“How?” Bella asked

He placed two q-tips and two zip-lock bags on the table. “Rub these on the inside of your cheeks and placed them in bags provided” he explained

“How long before we get the results back?” Scout asked

“Should be only a couple of weeks” the detective explained “I’d also like your permission to collect DNA samples from your parents”

“We already said...” Bella began

“I’ll be discreet. They won’t know a thing”

“You want to collect DNA samples from our parents without their knowledge?” Scout asked

“Yes” he replied

“Just making sure we’re on the same page. Okay, do it” Scout said, looking at Bella for any sign of dissent

“Go ahead” she replied

* * * * *

“How are you feeling Mr Pratt?” the doctor asked

“Pretty good. My voice has deepened and levelled off. I’m shaving regularly. It all seems to be coming together” Jake explained

“And have you had a chance to think about the procedure we discussed?” the doctor asked

“The breast reduction. I want to give it some more time. Ask me again in a few months” Jake replied

* * * * *

“She dumped me” Upchuck explained, holding back tears “she tore my heart out and stomped on it”

“Maybe you can take something away from this experience. Do some personal growth?” Hamilton suggested

“I’m going to get her back” Upchuck stated with determination

“And how are you going to do that?” Hamilton asked, rolling his eyes

Upchuck held up his _Intro to Gender Studies_ text book.

“In these pages lie all the insights I need into the female mind” Upchuck explained

“This contains all the information I need to win back my beloved Andrea” he insisted

Hamilton was unimpressed

* * * * *

“So, your entire graduating class threatened to walk out if you didn’t graduate with them?” Gretchen asked, amused but sceptical of Will’s anecdote.

“It was more than a threat. They actually disrobed and walked out in the middle of the ceremony” Will explained

“Wow, that’s a display of loyalty if ever I’ve heard one” Gretchen replied “I guess it worked, because here you are” she observed

“Indeed” Will stated, gloating “So, what’s your PhD about?” he asked

“Do you know who Kurt Cobain is?” she asked

“Lead singer of Nirvana” he replied hesitantly

“And do you know how he died?” Gretchen asked

“As I recall, he was found dead, from a self inflicted gun shot wound, but there were a lot of people who didn’t believe the official story, but I was about 11 at the time, so I don’t remember very well” Will explained

“Well, my PhD is about the conspiracy theories and what they reveal about sexism among Generation X and the grunge subculture” Gretchen stated

“Sounds fascinating” Will replied

“Excuse me, I need to use the restroom” Gretchen said, excusing herself.

A few minutes later, she emerged saying “I’m really sorry Will, but I’m going to have to cut this date short” Gretchen stated

“Is everything alright?” Will asked

“I’m not feeling very well. I just need to lie down” Gretchen stated “Again, I’m really sorry”

“Don’t be. I’ll take you home” Will replied

* * * * *

Hamilton knocked on the front door of the student housing co-op.

“Is Jake here?” he asked to the person who answered the door

“I’ll check” they said. Hamilton eventually realised the person who answered the door was the same person who showed him and the others around the campus earlier in the year.

Finally Jake came to the door.

“Hi Hamilton” Jake said

“Hi Jake” Hamilton said, and tried to think of what to say next.


	2. 202 - Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A party at the student housing co-op proves to be an opportunity for some characters to come clean about their feelings. However, it all comes to a screeching halt when someone's illness turns out to be worse than expected.

“So, I hear we’re having a party?” Tom asked

“Yeah, we always have a welcome party at the start of each year to welcome our new students” Kerry explained “But its nothing like your frat parties”

“Well, that’s a relief” Tom replied “How different are we talking?”

“Well, for a start, we generally serve wine, cheese, crackers and dips” Kerry explained

“And the music?” Tom asked

“Usually classical” Kerry replied “or sometimes easy listening”

“Well, that’s certainly a change of pace” Tom observed, adding “and do people have sex?”

“Its rare, but not unheard of, but if there’s anything untoward or non-consensual, the perpetrator will be asked to leave and not return” Kerry stated

“And what if its a resident?” Tom inquired

“Then they’ll be asked to move out” Kerry said

“See, I knew I’d like it here” Tom said

“Compared with where you’ve come from?” Kerry inquired

“That, and just in itself” Tom clarified

* * * * *

There was a knock on the door of Will and Scout’s dorm room. It was Gretchen.

“I have to go anyway. I’ll leave you two to talk” Scout said, and left.

“I just wanted to apologise again about our last date” Gretchen said

“Would you stop apologising” Will said, slightly annoyed

“I’m sor...” Gretchen began, adding “It seems to be a bit of a reflex”

“Is there anything else?” Will asked

“Actually, yes. There’s a party at the student housing co-op and I was wondering if you’d like to go with me” Gretchen suggested

“Like, on a date?” Will replied, semi-jokingly

“Yeah, I guess so” Gretchen said

“Actually, I was already planning on going with Scout and Bella. Why don’t you tag along with us?” Will suggested

“It’s a date” Gretchen said, cheekily

* * * * *

At the party, Kerry, Tom, Andrea and Jake were talking about the subject of how they came to be at Bromwell.

“In my case, it came down to here or Cornell” Andrea explained “Cornell had the better language program, but the better literature program was here”

“Well, I got in the old fashioned way. I was a legacy” Tom stated matter-of-factly

“One of my undergrad professors suggested Bromwell, and she wrote me a glowing letter of recommendation” Kerry stated “What about you, Jake?”

“Well, I told my mom I wanted to go here, and she pulled the right strings and greased the right palms” Jake said half-hearteldy

“Ah, bribery and nepotism, the old, old fashioned way” Tom joked

“Basically” Jake admitted, when he saw some familiar faces approachiing.

“Hey guys. These are my housemates, Kerry, Tom and Andrea” Jake explained, and each waved as their name was called.

“And these are my friends from Rawley, Will, Scout, Bella and…

I don’t think we’ve met” Jake said, upon glancing at the unfamiliar face

“I’m Gretchen” she said

“I’m Jake” and they shook hands

“Oh yeah, I think Will’s mentioned you” Gretchen replied

“And what has Will said about me?” Jake asked, curiously

“Just that you went to Rawley together, and you used to date someone called…

Hamming? Hemming? Something like that” Gretchen explained

“Actually, it was Hamilton” Jake clarified

“I’m assuming that was a last name” Gretchen replied

“Nope” Will interjected

“It was his first name” Jake said, and Gretchen felt uncomfortable, as though she’d said the wrong thing. But she suppressed the urge to apologise.

Then the tension was broken by a ringing telephone.

“I’m sorry, that’s me” Scout explained, pulling the ringing cell phone from his pocket and walking over to somewhere a little more secluded.

At that moment, Upchuck approached the group.

“Andrea, may I have a moment of your time?” he said

“Alright” she said, reluctantly

* * * * *

“I’ve thought a lot about what you said. I realise now that I was being possessive and objectifying you, my sweet, when I should have been trying to help liberate you from the chains of patriarchal oppression” he said, in a fairly serious tone, but his _Upchuck_ voice did creep in a little bit.

“Oh wow!” Andrea replied “You must think I’m really…” she waited for a few seconds while he tried to anticipate her next words

“… stupid if you expect me to fall for that misappropriated Feminist 101 bullshit. You’re going to have to try a **lot** harder if you want to win me back” she finally concluded, and then cackled loudly. Upchuck for his part, didn’t show any emotions. He simply said “alright. I understand” and left the room. Andrea almost felt sorry for him as he did. Almost.

* * * * *

“Hey everyone” the newcomer said, as he approached the group

“Hey, Hamilton, this is everyone, everyone, this is Hamilton” Jake said, not really feeling like introducing everyone individually.

“Oh, so this is Hamilton?” Gretchen observed, and then felt incredibly awkward

“Jake, can I talk to you for a minute?” Hamilton asked, clarifying “Alone?”

“I guess” Jake replied

* * * * *

“I know I asked for more time last time we spoke, and...” Hamilton began

“You want even more time, don’t you?” Jake replied, impatiently

“No, actually. I came to tell you I’ve come to a decision” Hamilton announced

“And what is it?” Jake asked

“That you’re still you and how I feel about you hasn’t changed. So, I was hoping we could, you know, pick up where we left off...” Hamilton explained

“Your feelings might not have changed, but maybe mine have” Jake replied

“Meaning?” Hamilton asked, nervously

“Meaning, maybe we shouldn’t just pick up where we left off. Maybe we can’t” Jake suggested

Hamilton thought long and hard about what Jake had said, and what he should say next. Eventually, he stated “I’m sorry you feel that way” and left.

* * * * *

“That was our detective” Scout explained “He says he’s solved the case and wants to meet us in person to explain his findings”

“Scout, that’s great” Bella cried out, and hugged him

“Good for you” Will declared

“What’s going on? What were you investigating?” Gretchen asked, and Kerry was wondering the same thing.

“It’s a long story” Scout said, in an attempt to shut down the topic

“Okay, well, I need to use the facilities” Gretchen said

“It’s just upstairs on the right” Kerry explained

“Thanks” Gretchen replied, adding “Bella, would you come with me?”

“Okay” Bella replied, nervously

* * * * *

Hamilton found Charles sitting on the front step. He saw the look on his face and immediately realised what had happened.

“You too, huh?” he asked, sympathetically and place his arm around his friend’s shoulder.

“Well, you can tell me all about it on the walk home” Hamilton declared, and the two started walking.

* * * * *

“Where’s Jake?” Andrea asked, upon returning to the group, and Kerry pointed toward him and Andrea followed.

* * * * *

Andrea noticed Jake looked upset and put her arm around him.

“What happened?” she asked

“I just, broke up, with my boyfriend” Jake explained

“So did I” Andrea declared. Jake perked up on hearing this.

“Good. That guy was nothing but trouble. You deserved better” Jake declared

“Exactly. You know, I’ve never met anyone like you before. You’re pretty amazing” Andrea replied

“Thanks. That’s nice of you to say” Jake said, clearly embarrassed

Then Andrea tried to kiss Jake, but Jake pulled away.

“I’m sorry, I just can’t...” Jake explained

“No, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that” Andrea said, nervously

“You don’t need to apologise. I just..” Jake began, when they both began to hear panicked voices from the next room, and went to investigate.

* * * * *

Bella sprinted down the stairs like an Olympic athlete.

“Scout, call an ambulance!” she commanded

“Why what’s wrong?” he asked, as he did so.

“Its Gretchen. She passed out in the restroom” Bella explained, in a panicked voice

“What were her symptoms?” Will asked

“I don’t know. She was complaining about her stomach. Cramps, I think. She said she had cramps. Plus there was a lot of blood in the toilet bowl” Bella tried to calmly explain

Scout explained all this to the dispatcher.

“They’re asking me where the blood came from” Scout explained

“It came from Gretchen” Bella explained, incredulously and not thinking clearly

“What part of her did it come from?” Will clarified, as he was able to maintain his cool

Bella thought for a few moments “Her butt. It came from her butt” she explained

“Did you get all that?” Scout asked the dispatcher

“Okay, can you pull up her pants and carry her downstairs for when the ambulance gets here?” Scout asked

“Not by myself” Bella stated

“I’ll help” Kerry declared and a few moments later, Kerry and Bella returned, carrying the unconscious Gretchen down the stairs.

Then Jake and Andrea re-entered the room, wondering what was going on.

* * * * *

When the ambulance arrived, they only had enough room to take one person with them. Will volunteered and Scout, Jake and Bella followed in Scout’s car. Meanwhile, Andrea, Tom and Kerry stayed behind and cleaned up the bathroom.

* * * * *

Eventually, a doctor came to the waiting room to address Will, Scout, Jake and Bella.

“Your friend is going to be alright.” the doctor said

“What happened?” Bella asked

“We’re not sure. We’re going to have to run some tests, but she’s conscious and she’s out of the woods for now” the doctor replied

“Are you keeping her overnight?” Scout asked

“I don’t think that will be necessary, as long as you take her home and ensure she gets a good night’s rest. We’ll be in touch when the test results come back” the doctor explained

* * * * *

“Hey guys, sorry to make you all worry like that” Gretchen said, as they left

Upon sensing the tension, she quipped “Jeez, who died?”

“That’s not funny” Bella replied, angrily “You gave us a big scare tonight”

“I’m just glad you’re okay” Will stated, and they all got in the car.

Scout dropped off Bella and Gretchen first.

“I think we can take it from here, fellas” Gretchen said, in an attempt to seem brave. In reality, she was terrified.

Bella helped Gretchen out of the car and into bed, saying “Let me know if you need anything, I mean anything”

“Would you relax? I’m the RA. I’m supposed to be taking care of you” Gretchen replied.

* * * * *

As Scout dropped off Jake, he asked “So what were you and Hamilton talking about earlier?”

“Actually, he said he wanted to keep going with our relationship” Jake explained

“And what did you say?” Will asked, curiously

“I said no.” And it was clear from his tone, he regretted saying so. They decided to leave it at that.

* * * * *

As they got back to their dorm room, Scout decided to ask Will a question.

“Do you still feel like everything is pointless?”

“No, actually. For once, life seems interesting again. A little too interesting. I could use a little boredom” Will replied

“I know the feeling” Scout replied


	3. 203 - Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth about Bella and Scout's parentage and Gretchen's illness is revealed, Upchuck learns not to be sexist, Jake figures out that he's made a terrible mistake and it might be too late to fix it. Finally, Andrea realises that she keeps making the same mistake, but maybe this time it will be different.

“Today’s the big day. How are you feeling?” Bella asked

“Pretty good. I just want to know what’s going on” Gretchen stated

“I know the feeling.” Bella replied

“What if its bad news?” Gretchen asked

“Then I’ll, we’ll deal with it, if and when, we have to.” Bella explained

“I suppose I’m going into this with the same mindset” Gretchen replied

“Good for you. But I’m sure it’ll be good news” Bella suggested

“I doubt it. I don’t think you get called in for good news. I think they just tell it to you over the phone” Gretchen speculated

“You don’t know that” Bella insisted

“Neither do you, but I’m sure your news will be good” Gretchen suggested

“Fingers crossed” Bella replied

“For both of us” Gretchen said

* * * * *

“Today's the day you find out the truth” Will exposited

“And the day you get answers of your own” Scout replied

“Are you sure you’re ready for whatever comes?” Will asked

“As I’ll ever be. Either way, we’ll find out together, and we’ll move forward together” Scout replied

“And whatever Gretchen’s situation...” Will trailed off

“She knows you’ll be by her side” Scout explained

“Exactly” Will retorted

There was a knock at the door. It was Gretchen and Bella.

“You boys ready to go?” Bella asked, in an upbeat tone that hid her nerves and the awkwardness of the situation quite well.

“Yep” Scout said, grabbing his car keys “Let’s go”

In the car, Will decided to say something.

“I just wanted to reiterate that, no matter what happens, no matter what we find out, the four of us will be here for one another, right?”

“Of course” Bella replied, and the others nodded in agreement.

* * * * *

“I think I’ve made a terrible mistake” Jake announced

“What is it?” asked Kerry

“Hamilton, my boyfriend from before, well, this...” Jake trailed off

“What about him?” Kerry asked

“He said, after quite a few months of pondering and ruminating that his feelings for me haven’t changed and he wants to continue our relationship” Jake explained

“And? Isn’t that what you want?” Kerry inquired

“In the heat of the moment, I said no, but now...” Jake trailed off once again

“Maybe you should tell him this?” Kerry suggested

“But what if...” Jake couldn’t think of how to finish the sentence

“Just tell him how you feel. That’s all each of you can ask of each other.” Kerry explained “Once you get it all out in the open, you can decide where to go from there”

While this conversation was happening, Andrea was in the next room, eavesdropping.

* * * * *

“But I don’t understand what I did wrong. I did what the book said, but she still rejected me” Charles said, holding back tears

“Maybe its time you reassessed how you view women” Hamilton suggested

“What do you mean?” Charles replied

“For a start, stop thinking of them as possessions, as objects to be won or lost. Start thinking of them as autonomous beings in their own right.” Hamilton said, somewhat harshly

“Alright, what else?” Charles asked

Hamilton rolled his eyes, but decided to keep going.

* * * * *

“I can indeed confirm that the two of you are not genetically related” the detective declared

“That’s a relief” Scout cried

“Thank goodness” Bella exclaimed

“I’m not done yet!” The detective explained

“There’s more?” Scout asked, incredulously

“So, where do I start?” The detective asked himself

“Donna Banks is indeed your mother, but John Calhoun is your father” he said, addressing Bella “But he’s not your father” now addressing Scout “Charlie Banks is”

“What the hell?” Bella exclaimed

“What does that mean?” Scout demanded

* * * * *

“I’m afraid its bad news, Miss Witter. You have colon cancer” the doctor explained.

Gretchen and Will took a moment to absorb the news.

“Alright, what’s the prognosis, what’s the treatment and what are my chances of survival?” Gretchen asked, try to think about this rationally, but also on the verge or crying.

“I’m afraid this is the other piece of bad news” the doctor stated ominously

“What does that mean?” Will asked

* * * * *

“On top of that, women are capable of making their own decisions, including whether or not they want to keep seeing you, and whether or not they want you as part of their lives, and you have to respect that. Instead of trying to win Andrea back, maybe just let her go. If she comes back to you, great. If not, you were never meant to be”

Charles was hanging off Hamilton’s every word. Meanwhile, Hamilton realised that, while he was telling these things to Charles, he was also telling them to himself.

* * * * *

“Okay, let’s go back to 1982. The year you were both conceived. During the summer of that year, a young John Calhoun was attending Rawley Academy and did indeed have an affair, producing a daughter. That much of the story was true” the detective took a deep breath.

“Here’s where things get interesting. In the fall of ‘82, Charlie Banks attended a key party. Do you two know what a key party is?” he asked

"Pretty much. Men put their keys in a bowl. Women choose them at random and go home with the owner of the keys they choose" Bella replied

“And his keys were chosen by a woman named Grace Johnson” the detective continued

“My mother” Scout exclaimed “Her maiden name was Johnson”

* * * * *

“Ordinarily, I’d book you in for an exploratory surgery, to determine the extent of it” the doctor said

“Ordinarily?” Will asked, realising he probably wouldn’t like the answer

“You recently turned 23, is that right, Miss Witter?” The doctor asked

“Yes, what about it?” Gretchen replied defensively

“I’m afraid when you turned 23, you dropped off your family’s insurance plan” the doctor stated

“Are you telling me that I’m completely uninsured?” Gretchen asked, incredulously

“This is the worst part of my job” the doctor declared “I’m afraid so”

* * * * *

“Also, think of women as adding to your life by being in it, as opposed to defining yourself by your relationships with them. Remember they’re doing you the favour by letting you know them. Also, there’s nothing wrong with just being friends with a woman”

Hamilton realised that Charles had been quiet for a while, and there was a tear rolling down his face. Hamilton offered him a tissue, and when he didn’t take it, he just decided to wipe the teardrop for him.

Charles for his part, was having a bit of a breakthrough. Years of conditioning and bravado were coming crashing down and being replaced by, hopefully, something better.

As Hamilton wiped the tear-drop from Charles’ face, Charles gently grabbed Hamilton’s hand. Their faced moved slowly closer together and they kissed. They were so caught up in the moment, they didn’t realised that the door to their room was wide open.

* * * * *

“There’s just one thing I don’t understand. I bugged your mom’s, Donna’s house, and she kept referring to this guy, Gary, I think his name was, as your father” the detective said

“I don’t know who that is” Bella stated, and the confused look on Scout’s face said he didn’t either.

“One more thing. I was discreet, I’m always discreet. But your parents discovered I was up to something and followed me here. They’re just outside, no don’t look!” he commanded

“What are we going to tell them?” Bella asked

“Well, that’s up to you. I’m going to sneak out the back. By the way, the Gary guy is with them, so you can ask him who he is when he comes in” the detective suggested

“You little sneak” Scout decried

“I’ll send you my bill” he said and left.

Meanwhile, Senator and Mrs Calhoun, Charlie and Grace Banks & Donna and Gary walked in, as three pairs, sat down in front of Scout and for what seemed like forever, they all stared at each other, awkwardly, saying nothing.

* * * * *

“Isn’t there anything you can do” Will demanded

“As a matter of fact, there is. I can lose your file so you don’t get billed for the tests we’ve already done” the doctor said, in a low voice

“And that’s it? You’re not going to help her?” Will was growing increasingly annoyed

“Well, unless you can come up with several, if not tens of thousands of dollars” the doctor stated matter-of-factly

“Come on, Will. Let’s go” Gretchen suggested, in a defeated tone

* * * * *

“I can’t believe I just threw myself at him like that. Right after he’d just broken up with his boyfriend. I mean, what was I thinking?” Andrea mused aloud

“Don’t be so hard on yourself” Tom suggested “You’d just gone through a break up yourself”

“But that was different. I was glad to be rid of him. Jake clearly has a case of dumper’s remorse” Andrea replied

“Hey, it happens” Tom stated “Relationships are always fraught”

“You can say that again” Andrea replied “Why can’t I just have a decent stable relationship, free of any kind of drama?”

And then she kissed him, the whole time thinking: _oh god, I’m doing it again, what’s wrong with me_.

But then to her surprise, he started kissing back.

* * * * *

Jake was going to Hamilton’s dorm room to say that he was wrong and he wanted to continue their relationship. Unfortunately, when he got there, he saw through the open door that Hamilton was kissing his room-mate. And not in a platonic way either. Rather than making a big deal of it, or even letting them know what he had seen, he simply sighed and walked off.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, that’s right, like the show that its based on, this fic is ending on a cliffhanger. However, if I were to continue, here are some things that might have happened.  
> • The student housing co-op hold a fundraiser to pay for Gretchen’s treatment  
> • Scout and Hamilton each make sizeable contributions  
> • Tom and Andrea’s relationship continues and lasts a long time  
> • Hamilton and Charles don’t have a romantic relationship, but the kiss makes them realise they’re both bisexual  
> • Jake and Hamilton may or may not get back together  
> • Okay, probably not  
> • In the long term, Bella and Scout get married and take over running the gas station, when Scout buys it back from the McPhees  
> While this story isn’t continuing, it is highly likely that characters from it will show up in other fics and their stories may be continued in that way


End file.
